Move It or Lose It
by Hidden Relevance
Summary: Max has gotten his hands of some new and unusual weapons, and the Losers set out to do something about it. The weapons themselves? Well they're not too pleased with Max either. Add in dopplegangers and shadowy pasts, and a simple mission gets complicated.


**OK so I was totally shocked by the fact that there aren't any of these crossovers yet, ESPECIALLY after Chris's totally obvious joke about Push in Losers. I mean really... these two fandoms are just made for each other. Since no one else has written this yet, I had to make it so. Be warned though, I have only written one Push fic thus far and no Losers fics, so I'm still trying to find everybody's voice in my head. Here's hoping I manage it.**

**BTW, just a few things about time/date/age (as we ALL know is an issue when it comes to Push and the squicky chemistry between Chris and Dakota.) So, to make everything less squicky: Push came out in January 2009 (Let's say Cassie turned 14 almost immediately after the movie lol) and Losers came out in April 2010 (so Cassie is 15) and now this fic is 2-ish years after that.. so she's 17 and legal...ish? Lol BTW, seriously, does it really matter how old Nick is once she's legal? I think not!**

**...and before you ask, no I don't own a damn thing. But I would be more than happy to purchase Nick, Jensen, or Cougar... Strictly for research purposes... really!**

Chapter One: Watch and Wait

_Abandoned Warehouse, Houston, TX_

The cell door slammed shut with an ominous clang, rousing Nick from the spot on the floor where he'd been thrown. He groaned, and then suddenly sat up as he realized what the sound might actually mean. He winced as the sudden motion made his throbbing head hurt even more, but he managed to open his eyes a slit.

"Cassie?" After a moment, the three blurry outlines of a figure sharpened and merged back into one, revealing the battered face of his girlfriend. His eyes widened, and he struggled to stand. "Jesus Cassie, what did they-"

He broke off as he stumbled and came frighteningly close to blacking out again. A strong slender hand caught him and eased him back down to sit against the wall; then Cassie's legs went out as well, and she half slid, half fell into place beside him. Gingerly Nick lifted his arm and settled it carefully around her shoulders, trying to avoid any new bruises she might have picked up since the Division goons had dragged her from the cell. He let his head loll to the side, dropping a quick kiss before resting his head on top of hers.

"How... how you feeling?" he asked quietly, knowing it sounded more than a little pitiful. There was a faint half laugh from the young woman beside him.

"Better than you. You look like shit." This time the painful laugh was his, and he winced as it caused his ribs to hurt even more than before.

"Just another fun round of 20 Questions with the Division. I sure know how to show a girl a good time, huh?" Cassie didn't laugh this time, just sighed and settled in a little closer to Nick, or as close as she could without hurting either of them.

"I don't think they're Division." Nick sat up a little to stare at her, and she shrugged. "What's his face, the guy in charge..."

"The creepy guy with the glove?"

"Yeah, him." She absently tugged some of her hair out from under Nick's arm, then went on. "He kept asking all the wrong questions about this really random shit, I swear. Then he's ordering me to tell him who would be where and when and how. Thought I'd just trot out his future like Miss Cleo." She sniffed indignantly and almost earned another laugh from Nick. He fought it back carefully.

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell him who would be where, when and how, huh?"

"Nope. Probably could have, but nope."

"And that's what earned you that pretty black eye, right?" She chuckled and turned to smile at him.

"You even think my black eye's pretty. You are _so_ whipped." This time Nick did laugh and winced.

"Damn it Cassie, stop making me laugh."

"Sorry." Her voice told him it was sincere this time, and Nick took a moment to just lean against her quietly before the reality of their surroundings came crashing back in.

"You know they're gonna come back for round 4 right?" He felt Cassie nod beside him.

"Probably gonna take you next. Seems to like taking turns."

"Yeah, probably." They fell silent again, and Nick glared about their cell looking for anything to distract him. He ended up focusing on the door, studying it carefully. "Hey Cassie, if I can get the door open, do you think you could get out of here? Back the way we came?"

Cassie stiffened beside him and he prepared himself to argue with her. Then suddenly instead of speaking, she stiffened in an entirely different manner, her head rolling forward then back in a movement he'd grown to memorize over the years. He steadied her as best he could, reaching gingerly around to massage her temples slightly. He supposed it wasn't the worst time or place that she'd ever had a vision. He waited for her to shake her head slightly, clearing the remnants of the image from her eyes, then she turned slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"You can wait on those escape plans, I think." He waited for her to continue but she just continued to smile at him smugly.

"Well, that was... cryptic and not really helpful."

"You don't need to know everything that's going to happen, silly." He rolled his eyes, but she just leaned back against him. "Just enough to know to save your strength. Now we just watch and wait."

"Let me guess: you watch. I wait."

"Now you're catching on."

_Crappy Motel Room, Houston, TX_

"OK, so for the record: I hate Houston." Though he'd said it loudly as if to demand attention, Jensen's quiet teammate didn't bother to look up. He'd already gone through the same list of complaints half a dozen times in the past hour. Cougar tilted his head as he looked over the rifle he was cleaning. If he remembered right, Jensen's next words would likely be- "Really, it's hot, humid, and there are blood sucking insects just hovering around waiting for unsuspecting tasty studs to snack on."

Aisha entered the room and shut the door softly, trying not to jar the extremely unreliable door frame. Jensen brightened: here finally was an audience that hadn't ignored him for the past hour.

"Seriously, this morning I got bit by a mosquito the size of a freaking buzzard. Fuck Houston, and fuck Texas with its 'everything's bigger.' Bigger is not always better." Aisha glanced at Cougar and raised an eyebrow. He only shrugged, and she rolled her eyes before grabbing an extra rag and settling onto the rickety desk to begin cleaning her pistol. Jensen just kept talking. "I mean it, I really hate Houston. It's like the ass end of the jungle only without the flowers and spider monkeys to make it pretty."

"Spider monkeys are pretty?" Aisha couldn't help but ask with a faint chuckle, and Cougar shook his head at her. After 2 years of running with the team, she _still _hadn't figured out that it was best not to encourage Jensen when he was on a caffeine-fueled rant. Cougar made a mental note to hope that Jensen didn't realize Houston had a zoo which likely did in fact have spider monkeys. Knowing his luck, Jensen would make him go.

"Spider monkeys are totally pretty: my niece agrees. Well pretty except for the flinging feces part. That's not even sanitary." Jensen grimaced at the thought. "Anyway, my point is that Houston doesn't even have spider monkeys. Just hurricanes and giant vampire bugs. And heat. Dude it's fucking hot in here. Shit." Jensen eyed his captive audience of Cougar and hot chick and wondered if they'd be offended if he stripped down to his boxers. He nixed the idea after only a moment: even if Aisha was cool with it, Clay probably would not be. Assuming, of course that the off-and-on couple was still in the "on" phase they'd been in last week. It was anybody's guess, really. "So why do we always hide out in these crappy ass hotel rooms? Why can't we have a nice place, just once? One with not quite so questionable sheets and actual air conditioning?"

A faint knock on the door and Clay and Pooch's entrance paused him only for a moment.

"Clay, why can't we have a nice hotel room? Really, this is not the way to impress the ladies. I don't think I could even bring a hooker back here without them worrying about diseases. It's just not healthy, here. You know that right?" He looked around for support from the team, and Clay wisely chose that momentary pause to break in.

"Losers, what have we got?" That was enough to silence Jensen, but only for a moment. After all, he was the one with all the intel. Still the switch from bored-Jensen to soldier-Jensen was at least a momentary breath of fresh air. He rolled over from where he'd been lying on one of the beds and reached to pull his laptop open to a spreadsheet and turn it for the others to see.

"OK, so recently Goliath World Wide sprung a little financial leak through several back doors and dummy corporations. All really boring stuff, nothing to write home about until recently." He switched from the financial records to a map of Houston. "One of the smallest dummy companies started buying up property in several US port cities, and several of them are located here. In Hell or Houston whichever you want to call it." Aisha eyed the map and highlighted buildings.

"And we're assuming these are directly related to Max because?" Jensen rolled his eyes.

"Oh ye of little faith. We're assuming because the company's too small to have the cash for waterfront properties, too big to be realistic as a drug front or money laundering scheme, _and_ half of these buildings are too dilapidated to be used for anything else." He shrugged. "Adding that to the rumor you picked up about Max transporting some new weapon, it seems like a Max kinda purchase to me."

Aisha shrugged and half nodded, conceding the point. Clay, watching from the where he leaned against the door, took that as his cue.

"So, we meet for reconnaissance at 0500, and if that goes smooth-" there was a pause as the team pondered how rarely 'smooth' ended up in their vocabulary, "we break in, disable or destroy the weapon, and recover any intel we can from the site."

"Preferably without getting shot. Jolene'll be pissed, and the Pooch would like to avoid that." Clay smirked at the married man's only half-faked shudder.

"Fair enough. Be ready 0500." One by one, Clay, Pooch, and Aisha wandered back out of the tiny room back to their own equally crappy rooms, leaving Cougar and Jensen alone. Jensen took the female-free opportunity and stripped down to his boots and boxers and leaned back on his bed with a sigh.

"Seriously, I hate Houston."

**Whoo hoo! You made it through the Jensen-babble! Congrats! I seriously enjoyed writing this, so I hope you liked reading it! There will be more to come after I finish a chapter or two of some of my other WIPs. Eek. Man I gotta get a less ADD-muse...**


End file.
